Kelly Nemmers
Overview |badges= }} Sprites in the area around Kelly Nemmers are immune from attack. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Skipper LeGrange New Contact(s) * Buck Salinger Buck Salinger's an old Midnight Squad researcher, and he really knows his stuff. He can get you Magic and Natural Enhancements. Buck's brusque, but he's committed. He will do everything in his power to help you. Information Ghost Kelly Nemmers had all the makings of a magic origin hero. Talent, spirit, a willingness to learn, and an inherent ability to communicate with those in other planes of existence. Sadly, her training was just beginning when Salamanca became the physical nexus for all of Croatoa's mystical power. Kelly tried to fight the dark forces closing in around her town, but she was killed in the process. Her ability to communicate with those in other planes kept her in contact with the real world, preventing her from becoming a malevolent spirit like so many of her fellow villagers. Now, Kelly works to free herself and her fellow spirits from Croatoa's hold. Initial Contact I've come to terms with my death, so I'll ask you not to mourn for me. If you want to do something for me, you can help me unravel the many traps of this strange land. Store * Inspirations * * * * * * Story Arc Hatred's Hungry Heart You fiddle with a small stone fragment taken from one of the destroyed henges in Croatoa. It's still warm to the touch and it reminds you of... Hatred's Hungry Heart Kelly Nemmers is a ghost in search of passage to the other realm. What you discover while working while working with her is that the spirits in Salamanca are being held there through pure rage and anger from the Red Caps. The Red Caps are evil little creatures full of hate and bile. You learned that their whole purpose for being here was to case conflict. They drink it up like nectar. Kelly and you devise a plan to at least try to put an end to this eternal conflict that rages on between the Tuatha and the Red Caps. By destroying the henges that bind the spirits here, it makes it that much harder for them to push through. But for Kelly Nemmers, it means a better chance of being able to pass on. Briefing If we move quickly, you may be able to prevent another person from becoming a ghost! Mayor Bower hired an adventurer named Waylon McCrane, who claimed he could rid the area of the Tuatha de Dannan. The problem is, he got himself captured by them! Can you save Waylon McCrane from the Tuatha? Waylon claims to be the fastest man on Earth with an arrow. I don't know if that's true or not, but he may be able to help you once you find him. Enemies Notable NPCs * Bres (Guarding Waylon Mc Craine) * Waylon McCrane (Captive, Ally) Temporary Power: When you help Waylon McCrane escape, he will give you the Bow and Arrow temporary power. Mission Debriefing Thanks. I know Waylon's very happy to be back among the free. I don't think he'll be back to Croatoa any time soon. Briefing I'm sensing a lot of mystical energy from an area nearby. I think something terrible is happening in the spirit realm, and I need you to investigate! I'm not sure what's going on, but I think it's very important that you stop it! The spirit world is a strange place. Often wonderful, often terrible beyond belief. Enemies Notable NPCs * Black Jennet * Captive Tuatha x4 (NPC Hostages) '''Note' * This is a big map, and it's easy to get lost. All four captive Tuatha are on wooden platforms in the northwest corner of the map, being guarded by Cabal members. Debriefing Hmmm. The Cabal seems to be working its spells on all manner of beasts. What are those sorceresses after? What could they want? It sounds as though your intervention freed the Tuatha not just from their captors, but from their anger as well. Perhaps there's hope yet for Salamanca, if creatures like the Tuatha can be moved to make peace. I wish I had known you when I was alive. I have the feeling we would have been friends. Briefing I'd like you to repel the Fir Bolg from the Misty Wood. If we can decrease the violence in Croatoa, maybe we can give its denizens the chance to find peace. The Fir Bolg and the Tuatha can't seem to resist battle whenever they lay eyes on each other. If we can keep them apart, it'll be better for everyone. Enemies Debriefing Thanks. Now that you've created some breathing room between them, maybe the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha de Dannan can take some time to consider making peace. At a minimum, there'll be less violence around here for a while. Briefing Have you seen those strange, small creatures roaming around the Misty Wood? The Red Caps? They're a terrible lot. Every time one of them gets near me, I find myself shaking in my protoplasm. I'd like you to find out what they're up to around here. We already know that they trapped the Fir Bolg in Croatoa, and snared the Tuatha as well when they began to fear the Fir Bolg would grow too strong to control. What other evil lurks in their hearts? I'd like you to tell me. The blot those creatures leave on the spirit world is palpable. They may look small and harmless. But they are evil, pure and simple. Enemies Mission Debriefing So. It is hatred of these warring creatures that keeps me bound to Croatoa. Only by bringing peace to the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha can I, and my fellow ghosts, leave Croatoa and go at last to our resting places. I should have guessed. Croata is a world built on pain and enmity, nutured by the Red Caps' lust for misery. To break free of it, we must unravel the fabric of hate. Briefing I've learned of a battle taking place in the spirit world. And it's not just any battle. This fight has been going on for months! Ever since the Red Caps drew the Tuatha into Croatoa. The warriors are locked in combat, and they can't break free. Not until someone destroys the spells holding them in place. Can you stop this eternal battle? I think it ay be the first step in freeing myself and the other ghosts from the bonds of Croatoa. The spell can be broken if you destroy the three Red Cap henges that hold the Fir Bolg and Tuatha to that place. Be careful. The creatures may hate one another most of all, but they won't exactly be thrilled to see you. Enemies Notable NPCs * Red Cap Henge x3 (Object) Debriefing Thank you. Based on what the Red Caps told you, I believe that if heroes continue to stop the battles between the Tuatha and the Fir Bolg, we ghosts will eventually be freed. It makes sense, but it's more than that: I feel it in my heart. I feel freer, lighter, more at peace. I don't know how to thank you. You are the truest friend I ever had, in this life or my old one. I did not think I would become this close to you. You have earned my trust. Missions Briefing Don't be afraid. I know most of the ghosts you've met aren't exactly great company. Well, I'm different. I've had magic powers since the day I was born. Those powers used to keep me in touch with the spirit world; now that I'm a spirit myself, they keep me in touch with reality. It's allowed me to retain my sanity and my personality, despite my violent death. But there are many others who haven't been so lucky. I'd like to help my fellow ghosts make peace with their deaths, and I suspect I'll find out how my studying the Tuatha. Could you go out into the wood and defeat a few of their number? I hope we can learn something of note. Thank you for your kindness. Debriefing I'm not sure if this gets us any closer to freeing the ghosts, but at least we are beginning to piece together the great puzzle that is Croatoa. I never realized that the Tuatha were recent additions to the spirit world. I do know that last Halloween, the Banished Pantheon performed a great ritual that allowed the Fir Bolg to walk the real world for a brief time. I suppose that's what made the Red Caps enlist the Tuatha. They wanted to make certain that the Fir Bolg they had imprisoned remained under their control, and so they resurrected a terrible war! External Links *